


Sharing is Caring

by GemmaRose



Series: The New Normal [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Begging, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Biting, Blindfolds, Blood, Body Modification, Bondage, Confessions, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Dry Orgasm, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Intercrural Sex, Knotting, Lingerie, Love Confessions, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Ownership, Rescue, Rough Oral Sex, Scratching, Sexual Coercion, Sleepy Cuddles, Trans Lance (Voltron), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 20:06:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14678505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Captured by Lotor and held on the Prince's cruiser, Lance just wants to grab his bayard and get back to Blue so they can return to the castle. Lotor has his own plans, though, and if Lance doesn't want to play along? Well, Lotor has ways to bend others to his will.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the double-post earlier. AO3's been being A Butt about this fic all day -_-

Lance tugged at his cuffs again, glaring at the glowing line which connected his restraints to the wall. Planting a foot next to the wall anchor of his tether, he pulled back as hard as he could, willing for something to give. Nothing did, and he soon stopped pulling. His wrists ached from the pressure of the cuffs against them, though the space-material was mercifully rounded enough that it hadn’t bit into his skin. He’d be surprised if he didn’t bruise like hell, though.

Turning so his back was to the wall, he examined his cell again. No discernable door, no bed, no nothing. For all the world, it looked like he’d been stuck in a big purpley-blue metal cube. He couldn’t even tell where the light was coming from, only that it was far more neutral than the usual pink-tinged glow that filled the corridors of galra battleships. He’d never thought he would miss that colour, but at least when he was captive on a galra battleship he knew what to expect. They’d rough him up, ask him some questions, try and fail to get into Blue if they had her, and then his team would arrive and he’d meet them halfway out.

He didn’t doubt that the team would come for him, but not knowing what was in store for him between now and then was nerve-wracking. He’d take it, of course; he was a Paladin, he could take anything the galra threw at him, but still. He didn’t like not knowing.

An all-too-familiar swoosh accompanied part of the wall opening up, and Lance gave the alien before him a cursory once-over. Non-standard armour, orange and blue accents, and something that looked altogether too much like a cat perched on their shoulder. “Great.” he scowled. “What does his royal pompousness want with me?”

Lotor’s general didn’t respond, just clicked a button on the remote in their hand to make the glowing line tethering him to the wall vanish. His cuffs didn’t release, but he hadn’t really expected them to. The general lifted a hand to beckon him to follow, and he briefly considered making a run for it before discarding that idea. He couldn’t be sure that Lotor’s cruiser was laid out the same as a standard battleship, and the bastard was certainly smart enough to put a heavy guard on Blue. Plus, he’d have to sidetrack to locate his armour and bayard. No, it was a safer bet to conserve his energy for whatever Lotor was going to put him through and just bide his time until the team got here.

They stopped in front of a door which honestly looked just like every other door in the hall, and Lance shifted slightly onto the balls of his feet, ready to dodge if he needed to. Something brushed the back of his shoulders, and the next thing he knew he was opening his eyes somewhere else. His head hurt like hell, and a quick check proved his extremities were all intact but restrained with a different set of cuffs than before. This time there were actual chains involved, they clinked slightly as he moved his arms and legs. Alright, so they knocked him out to get him into different cuffs without a fight. Annoying, but he couldn’t deny that it was smart. 

The surface he’d been seated on was soft, softer than any bed he’d ever slept in, and he would’ve called it obscenely comfortable if not for two things. One, the fact that he was literally shackled to it, bound hand and foot with enough tension on the chains to leave him with a severely limited range of motion in his arms and not much more in his legs. Two, the fact that both layers of his flight suit had been removed, and whatever had been put on him in its stead was distressingly thin. Thin, and not covering anywhere near as much skin as he’d like in this situation.

“Awake at last, I see.”

Lance tensed, Lotor’s voice so close sending adrenaline shooting through his veins. His eyes flew open, and his heartbeat ratcheted up another few notches when all he saw was more darkness. Chained to a bed, blindfolded, and dressed in what felt like some kind of lingerie? He didn’t like what this was adding up to.

“Lotor.” Lance twisted his lips into an approximation of a smile. “I’d say it’s nice to see you, but.” he gestured at his blindfolded eyes, chains jangling with the motion, and Lotor chuckled.

“Oh, but I’m finding it _very_ nice to finally see you.” Lotor’s fingers brushed along the underside of his chin, and Lance jerked his head back hard enough it stung where it hit the wall. “If your pesky friends hadn’t killed her, I’d have the druid who modified you rewarded.” Lotor’s hand drifted lower, over the silky material around Lance’s neck and down towards his chest. “Even without the implant, you make a striking specimen.”

“Implant?” Lance frowned, biting the inside of his lower lip.

“Of course.” Lotor’s hand lifted and came to rest around the back of Lance’s neck, only a thin layer of fabric separating his claws from some very important arteries and veins. “Why would I commission something like you and not have omega implant installed?”

A chill shot though Lance at that, and he jerked himself free of Lotor’s grip. “I’m not a _thing_.” he spat, leaning forwards until the strain on his shoulders edged on painful. He couldn’t see, but he could _feel_ Lotor’s presence, the heat he was emanating, and leaned towards that as he bared his teeth. “I’m a Paladin of Voltron, and when my team comes for me they’re going to kick your sorry ass to the other end of the universe, you quiznack.”

“I think not.” claws scraped against his face, pulling something away, and Lance blinked as his vision cleared. In one hand Lotor held what looked like a sleep mask without a strap, and in the other... “Tell me, do you know what this is?” he held up an open vial of golden fluid, and the uneasy chill in Lance coalesced into icy terror.

“Fonarr.” he breathed, heart racing again in his chest.

“I trust you know what it does, then.” Lotor sat back and picked up a syringe, lips curling into a smirk that made Lance’s heart and stomach sink. The expression on his face must’ve been answer enough, because Lotor’s smirk widened as he turned his attention to filling the syringe with golden fluid. Not as much as the druids had used during that one interrogation, maybe half, but the trickle of gold over Lotor’s fingers as he made sure there were no bubbles still made Lance’s whole body tense.

“What about the implant?” he blurted, and Lotor raised an eyebrow.

“That can wait.” he said dismissively, capping the vial and moving to the mattress at Lance’s side.

“For what?” he pushed, and Lotor’s grin widened. “That stuff’s expensive, you wouldn’t go using it on me for no reason. Especially since the druids didn’t finish with me.”

“That’s true.” Lotor admitted, setting the syringe down. “But see, as you are now, you make a lovely control.” he cupped one of Lance’s breasts, pushing it up until it was noticeable. “Once the implant is in, your body will change. Your scent, your cycle, your figure, all will be as I will them.” he grinned, sharp and threatening, and for the first time in a long while Lance found himself properly afraid.

“Cycle?” he asked, but the relief of Lotor not reaching for the syringe was offset by the spike of pure terror when those clawed hands moved down to his hips instead.

“Your heats, of course.” Lotor all but purred, a dangerous gleam in his eye. “Whenever I desire, you will be overcome by the need to be bred. To please me, or any other alpha I deem worthy. And once my children have taken within you, once your breasts have grown heavy with milk and your hips widened to birth them.” one of his hands drifted towards Lance’s crotch, and his knee jerked up on sheer instinct.

It cracked against the underside of Lotor’s jaw, knocking him off-balance, and Lance barked out a short laugh before putting on his best intimidating smile. “Nice try.” he sneered, pulling himself up as tall as he could when sitting against the wall. “But Voltron is coming for me, there’s no way in hell you’re gonna-” he cut off with a yelp as Lotor grabbed his hair and yanked him forwards, getting right in his face and snarling in a way that pinged some ancient part of his brain to _get the hell away_.

“I will do as I please.” he growled, teeth sharp enough to rip Lance’s throat out far too close to his skin for comfort. His other hand landed between Lance’s legs, and Lance cried out as a thumb pressed against his clit far too hard. He tried to squirm away, but Lotor’s grip on his hair only tightened. “Voltron may come for you, they may even manage to steal you away, but remember this.” his voice lowered to a hiss, one that traced down Lance’s spine as the hand on his crotch moved away. “You are my property, now and always. Misbehave again, and I will give you a far more permanent reminder.”

Lance bit back a whimper as Lotor pulled his head to the side, and when the fingers left his hair he remained still for a second. Lotor was bigger and stronger than him, and he was cuffed to boot. Fighting now would only exhaust him, and he’d need every ounce of his strength to run when his friends got here. Lotor pulled down the high fabric collar that wrapped around his neck, and Lance’s stomach sank as he felt something thin and cold slide through his skin.

Ice shot through his veins, carried by his racing heart, and he bit down hard on a whimper as Lotor removed the needle from his neck. Lotor placed the strapless blindfold over his eyes again, and this time Lance could feel the gentle press of it against his skin, so much more subtle than the drag of fabric against his torso. The mattress shifted as Lotor rose to his feet, and Lance clenched his jaw harder as he became painfully aware of how little friction the sheets provided.

No, no, he had to focus. He couldn’t let himself get distracted, he had to get free somehow, get out of here before the others arrived. Bad enough Hunk and Keith had seen him drugged out of his mind with lust, he didn’t want the others to see him like this. He bit his lip, swallowing a moan, and forced himself to strain against his cuffs instead of flipping over to rut against the sheets. It was, predictably, useless, but the strain on his shoulders helped clear his head some.

He had to get out of these cuffs, get this blindfold off, and get the hell outta dodge. He reached for Blue, but his Lion’s only response was a fleeting impression of distance and barriers and _dammit_ he couldn’t focus on connecting with her while his skin was crawling under whatever it was he’d been dressed in. The haze began to encroach on his mind again, and he gritted his teeth as he surged forward against his restraints. The pain wasn’t as sharp anymore, but it still gave him something to pay attention to other than the pulsing heat and growing wetness between his thighs.

He pressed his legs together, swallowing a whimper when the motion reminded him of the silky fabric clinging to his hips. Frustratingly, the garment was cut to leave his crotch exposed, so there wasn’t a seam or even a panel for him to rut against. The thin fabric that covered his chest and arms chafed against his nipples, dancing on the edge of pain and pleasure, and Lance bit down harder on the inside of his lip to keep from moaning out loud.

He could barely hear his own ragged breaths over the pounding of his heart in his ears, but with every inch of his body hyper-sensitised it was impossible not to notice the mattress dipping with a weight next to him. He opened his mouth to tell Lotor to fuck off, but had to snap it shut quickly before he could moan. Or worse, _beg_.

“What is it, pet?” Lotor purred, a slight warmth under Lance’s chin the only warning he had before claws tapped at his jaw. “Something you want?”

Lance snarled as best he could, and bit blindly at Lotor’s fingers. The warmth of his hand quickly retreated, and Lance grinned with as many teeth as he could manage. He bit at the air again, snapping his teeth together with a click, and imagined how it might feel to bite down on Lotor’s finger for real. He was alien, so his blood probably tasted different from human blood. Not that Lance had extensively sampled the stuff, but still.

The mattress shifted, Lotor’s low voice resonating through Lance’s aching body, and Lance bit down hard on the inside of his cheek. He had to think of something, _anything_ that’d keep him from fixating on how much wetter he’d gotten just from hearing Lotor talk. He bucked up against the air, but got no relief from the damp fabric pulling tight against the skin _around_ his dripping entrance. No, bad, he had to think about something else. Anything else.

He squeezed his eyes shut behind the blindfold and breathed as deep as he could. His mind flickered to Blue first, to the moment they’d first met. The memory failed to hold his attention, though, and he cast about for something more concrete. Something he could cling to even through the worst of the haze.

Amalia popping up out of the surf with a laugh, hair in her face and arms on her overturned windsurfer. Fernanda leaning into the turn on a driving game older than both of them put together, face screwed up in concentration as she raced her own high score. Vivian play-fencing with a tree in the park, her plastic sword smacking loudly against the bark. Isidora talking to the camera as she carefully painted contours onto his face. Salome bouncing with excitement as xie ran ahead to the library. Mamá smearing sunscreen on his back at the beach. Mami calling them all inside for lemonade and chores.

Lance thought of his family, and slowly unclenched his teeth as the unnatural heat leached out of his body. Whatever Lotor wanted of him, he wasn’t going to cooperate. He was going to wait for a chance to escape, then get back to Blue and they’d go meet up with the rest of the team on the castle. That was how it had to go if he was going to see his moms and siblings again.

“Interesting.” Lotor slid a claw under the blindfold and pulled it away. Lance had to blink a few times to readjust his eyes, and once the world came back into focus he scowled at Lotor. “I’ll enjoy finding out what your maximum dosage is.” he stood, leaving the blindfold on the edge of the bed, and left the room.

Once the door shut behind Lotor, leaving him alone, Lance slumped in his restraints with a groan. His shoulders were killing him, and according to the clock on the wall opposite the bed he’d only been chained up here for maybe half an hour, assuming he was getting his conversions right. And judging by their previous times on rescue missions, he’d be here another hour or two before the team arrived. So he just had to hold on, and hope they got here while he was lucid.


	2. Chapter 2

Lance staggered as he was half lead, half pulled around the perimeter of the room. The second and third sessions had been longer than the first, and the half hour provided to rest between injections wasn’t nearly enough to properly get that much fonarr out of his system. He needed to sleep, or at the very least get some time alone to get himself off. His entire nervous system felt fried, and his head hurt something fierce, neither of which was helped by being man-handled into marching along the wall to stretch his legs and let his arms hang down instead of being chained up against the wall.

Where were the others? They should be here by now, it hadn’t taken this long to get the rescue mission in motion even when Zarkon himself had Allura captive. He fell when he was pushed onto the bed, and struggled to push himself up on arms that still felt like jelly. He had to get up, get out, get back to Blue. He had to be ready to meet the team halfway when they got here to bust him out. He had to, but his limbs refused to support him properly, and all he managed to do was sprawl on the bed in an even more undignified manner.

“Pathetic.” the general who’d been marching him around the room scoffed, footsteps retreating. They returned a few seconds later, and he was unceremoniously hauled into a sitting position. A cup pressed into his hands, and he gripped it as well as he could. “You’ve got fifteen doboshes.”

Lance said nothing, just lifted the water to his mouth and drank it quickly as he tried to think. Being blindfolded was an issue, obviously, in that he couldn’t tell when his guard’s back was turned to go about any escape attempts. Higher priority, however, was the fact that his limbs couldn’t support him unless he had someone to lean on. It was a side effect of the fonarr, no doubt, like the pounding pressure inside his head. Like his headache, it had only been getting worse with every break between injections, which made it a huge problem.

He reached for Blue as he drained the cup, and felt her concerned rumble pulling at him like undertow. She couldn’t help him with this, and unless he had a spaceworthy suit on he couldn’t risk calling her to come get him herself. Which wasn’t even touching the fact that he still had to locate and retrieve his bayard before he could leave. He bit back a frustrated groan and flopped on his back, the last few drops from the cup trickling out into the lacey strip of fabric which ran down his sternum from the silky high collar.

Of all the things about this capture, Lance wasn’t sure which he hated most. The fact that Lotor clearly expected to coerce a yes out of him, the fact that Lotor planned to complete the surgery he’d undergone most of already, or the fact that his friends would find him wearing alien lingerie. With any luck it’d be Hunk who came to get him, Hunk kept spare clothes in his Lion and Lance would be able to at least throw something on over this thing before walking down to Medical to see if he’d need pod time. He kinda hoped he would need it, actually. Post-pod sleep always felt deeper and more refreshing and he could really use a good nap right about now.

He yawned, and a large hand caught him by the jaw. “Oh no you don’t.” claws flexed against his jaw hinge, and just like that Lance was fully awake again. “Lotor said you don’t get to sleep until the experiment’s over.”

“Careful.” Lance grunted, leaning back so the general had to either let go or scratch up his face. “I’m a fragile little human, remember?” the general released him with a disgusted snort, and he barely managed to keep his balance. One upside to Lotor calling him property, the bastard’s generals couldn’t hurt him. Between Lotor’s comment about a control earlier though, and the general taunting him about an experiment... “What exactly is Lotor trying to get out of this experiment?” he asked after several long minutes of silence. If he couldn’t run, he could at least make use of his time by gathering intel.

“Hell if I know.” the general scoffed. “I just want it over so I can get a turn.”

Lance’s blood ran cold, and he curled his hands into fists against his bare thighs. “A turn?”

“What, you thought Lotor wasn’t gonna share?” the general laughed, deep and cruel. “We’re pack, what’s his is ours and vice-versa. And once he’s done with his little experiment,” a hand clamped down on each of his thighs, and Lance couldn’t help but make a startled sound as his legs were pressed firmly together. “I, for one, am going to fuck these soft little legs of yours until you’re painted with more than just your own slick.” the general squeezed, just shy of hard enough to bruise, and Lance couldn’t stop the full-body tremor that wracked him as they let go.

“Tormenting my new toy, Zethrid?” Lotor asked, and Lance could hardly believe that he was actually _glad_ to hear the prince’s voice. Lotor was bent on making him beg, the sick fuck, but seemed uninterested in doing anything else.

“Teasing, more like.” the general, Zethrid, laughed. “Been a while since we had something nice to share.”

“And who says I’m sharing?” Lotor teased back, laying a hand on the sheer triangular panel which covered Lance’s stomach, bordered by lace on the top sides which curled around to his back and silk on the bottom which clung to his hips. “I commissioned it for myself, after all, not for you.”

“Well, yeah, but-”

Lotor laughed, and large hands grabbed Lance by the wrists to drag him up to the headboard. “You’ll have your turn, Zethrid.” the blindfold peeled away as his ankles were attached to a chain around the footboard, and Lotor sat back with a smug, contented look on his face. “But first, I want to finish the experiment.” he held up a syringe of fonarr, malice in his eyes. “Let me ask you, pet. Would you like my touch to ease you through the rounds to come, or would you rather suffer them alone?”

“Alone.” Lance spat without hesitation, and Lotor chuckled darkly.

“I _will_ have what I want.” he said the words like a promise, like a warning, and Lance shivered. “Now, be still.” he pulled down the collar again, and Lance shivered harder as fonarr rushed like ice through his veins. For a few racing heartbeats it spread like that, until his whole body felt so cold it burned, and he barely had time to brace himself before the ice turned to molten heat. His skin prickled where sweat-drenched lingerie clung to it, and he bit back a moan as he felt himself getting wet again.

He rocked his hips up, bringing his legs together in an attempt to get the hems of the sodden silk to rub against his entrance, but it was as useless as it had been every other time he tried it. He swallowed a whine, and locked his eyes on the clock across the room. He just had to keep a clear head until this passed. The others were coming for him, they’d be here any minute probably, and then... it took more effort than it should have for him to wrench his mind away from the thought of Keith fucking into him roughly while Hunk played with his chest and told him it was all okay, they’d take care of him.

“Oh.” Lotor snapped his fingers, and lifted the blindfold to Lance’s face again. “There, hardly a proper control if there’s multiple variables.”

Lance bit his lip against a whimper as his vision was blotted out, the loss of one sense heightening those which remained. He tried to distract himself, to think of Blue and his family and the life he’d left behind on Earth to be a Paladin, but every time his thoughts would quickly drift back to the present; the soaked sheets under his ass, the lingerie which clung to his sweat-slick frame, the pulsing, burning, all-consuming _need_ that filled him from head to toe and centered on his crotch. A whimper slipped out, and a chuckle reached his ears.

“Five vargas.” Lotor purred, and Lance moaned softly at the pitch of it. “Impressive, for one so small.” the mattress shifted, and Lance leaned forwards towards the source of heat which hovered so close to his cheek. It drew back, and he whined again.

“Ah, ah, ah.” Lotor tutted. “Words. I need you to say what you want.”

Lance opened his mouth, the syllables heavy on his tongue, then snapped it shut so fast he almost bit himself. He ached to be touched, to get some manner of relief from the flames ravaging his nervous system, but he refused to stoop so low as to ask the enemy. “Nunca.” he forced out through clenched teeth, leaning forward until his shoulders screamed at the angle. If Lotor thought a bit of edging would break him, the galra was a hell of a lot dumber than he’d thought.

\---

At some point, the mattress shifted with Lotor’s rise from the bed, leaving Lance alone with his racing, muddied thoughts and an ever-growing wet spot beneath his ass. He twisted and turned, struggling to find something to rut against, and the heat in his veins only burnt hotter as he failed again and again. He panted, whimpering and moaning by turns, and distantly he knew he must sound pathetic but the haze of lust made it something he couldn’t bring himself to care about. All that mattered was the aching emptiness of his cunt and the desperate need for something, _anything_ to fill it.

After an eternity the mattress dipped with weight again, and Lance twisted towards it with a moan. Lotor wasn’t good, but neither was he cruel. He couldn’t possibly leave him like this.

“Are you ready to tell me what you want now?” he asked, and Lance hesitated. The ever-building lust in his veins quickly swept away any doubts or reservations he had, however, and he nodded with a moan as he spread his legs. At the end of the day, this was just another fling.

“I said tell, not show.” Lotor admonished.

“Por- favor.” he panted, struggling to form the words. Lotor didn’t so much as shift his weight, and Lance strained towards him. “Te necesit-oohhhh.” he trailed off into a moan as Lotor’s claws brushed over the lacey strip that covered the middle of his chest.

“I said beg, not babble.” Lotor scolded, pausing to hook his claws through the lace and press razor-sharp claws to Lance’s skin. Fuck, that shouldn’t’ve been so hot, but the inherent threat of Lotor’s claws on him made his heart beat faster out of something definitely not fear. His voice was unfairly sexy too, sending electricity running down Lance’s spine to coil prickly around the molten heat low in his gut.

“Now, _beg_.” Lotor underlaid the final word with a growl, and Lance arched up into the pinpricks of pressure on his chest with a cry as he abruptly came. Lotor’s hand withdrew instantly, and when Lance came back to something resembling lucidity he was still painfully horny. He whined, arching towards Lotor as best he could with his limbs only moving in uncoordinated jerks, and gasped at a sudden, sharp pain in his cheek.

“I said _beg_ , not- ugh.” Lotor snorted in disgust, and the mattress shifted as he stood again. “For that, I think I’ll let you suffer the next three alone no matter how much you beg or babble.”

Lance whined, pulling against his restraints until it hurt before collapsing back into what was now a full fledged puddle of his own fluids. “Por favor.” he panted, turning his head in the direction he thought Lotor had gone. “ _Por favor_. ”

“Don’t worry.” Lotor purred, his voice closer than Lance had expected. “If your heart can hold out that long, I will reward you in ways you will never forget.”

A full-body shiver passed through Lance at Lotor’s words, only half from his tone. “Sí por _favor_. ” he panted, the whole of his cunt pulsing in anticipation at the promise of being filled.

“All you have to do, is be good.” Lotor purred, and Lance moaned loudly as he came again.

“On second thought...” Lotor mused as Lance came back down from his climax, claws tracing lines of pain-pleasure along the lower edge of his jaw. “You’ve not been a very good toy at all so far, have you?” his hand withdrew, and Lance leaned after it with a distressed whine. “If you can behave yourself for the next four sessions, and not need to be placed in a pod, _then_ I will reward you.” Lotor said with a casual firmness. His voice was growing softer, ever so slightly. Was he walking away?

Lance made a desperate little noise and nodded eagerly. He’d cooperate, he’d be good, anything for a touch to ease the burning heat that was eating him from the inside. Lotor chuckled, definitely further away now. “Of course, good toys beg to be used.”

Lance whined, tears budding in his eyes as he pressed his thighs together and clenched down on nothing. “Por favor.” his gasped, breath hitching at the end in an ugly sound which was far too close to a sob. “Usame, Lotor.”

“See? You’re improving already.” Lotor’s smirk was audible, and though the door was not the room felt colder once he’d left. Lance’s breath caught in his throat, and he choked on a sob. He just wanted to be touched, was that too much to ask? Just a touch, or Lotor’s wonderfully sexy voice, and he could get another brief, blissful reprieve from the heat which was now was building again, crawling over his skin and making his lingerie feel decidedly too tight. He thrashed blindly, broken fragments of sentences falling from his lips as he grew wetter and wetter. He needed something, anything, even the slightest touch would be enough to get him off if someone would just _touch him_.

He screwed his eyes shut, not that it made a difference behind the blindfold, and tried to imagine Lotor speaking to him, promising to fuck him absolutely senseless if he would just be good and come on command. Lance whimpered, bucking his hips up against nothing. Lotor would- would- fuck, he didn’t know what Lotor would do. He did know what the others would do, though. Hunk would uncuff his hands and pull Lance into his lap; slip those thick, calloused fingers into Lance and spread him wide; thumb over his clit and murmur soft encouragements in his ear until he came so hard he passed out. Keith would pin his hips down and eat him out, his mullet tickling Lance’s thighs until he pulled away to fuck Lance properly.

Lance moaned loudly, muscles spasming as they clenched down on nothing. Fuck, he wouldn’t even care if one of them showed up right now, he’d just- his eyes flew open, and he gasped in a breath. Lotor would make him beg, would force his hormone-addled brain to string together words and _ask_ to be fucked. Then he’d tease, he’d run his fingers around Lance’s entrance without dipping inside, pinning his hips down with his claws poised to threaten bloodshed, but not pressing hard enough for hot droplets to bead out onto Lance’s skin.

“Por favor.” he moaned, the puddle under him growing as he shook. “Lotor, por favor, lo necesito. Te necesito.” he breathed, stumbling over the syllables and whining between words.

Lotor would tease just as much with his dick as he did with his fingers, shallow thrusts which barely breached Lance’s body before pulling back out again, keeping Lance held down oh-so-effortlessly with his one hand.

“Más adentro!” he cried, legs shaking with the strain of holding himself still against the mattress. Lotor would chuckle that dark, sexy chuckle of his and- and- Lance bit out a curse as his imagination failed him, and bucked his hips up against nothing. He’d take anything at this point, just to make the molten need in his veins go away. Anything at all.


	3. Chapter 3

“Well, well, well.” Lotor purred, laying a hand on Lance’s leg. Needle-sharp claws on the back of his knee sent a shudder down his spine, fear and revulsion tangled up with arousal from the lingering traces of fonarr in his system. “My Generals tell me you’d been a model toy these past few sessions.”

“Why are you even doing this?” he snapped, ignoring the way Lotor’s hand was creeping up his leg. He hadn’t been blindfolded yet, and kept the door in his peripheral vision as he watched Lotor’s face.

“Is it not obvious?” Lotor smirked, his voice pitched just right to resonate in Lance’s bones and send very distracting tingles through his core. “You belong to me. Your body exists as it does for the pleasure of myself and whoever I choose to share you with.”

“That’s not an explanation, that’s bullshit.” Lance spat. “If you think you own me, why not just take what you want?”

“Because.” Lotor lifted his hand from Lance’s leg, fingers curling under his chin and thumb brushing over his lower lip. “I want you to recognise what you are, first. Once _you_ know that you are mine, then I will have whatever I desire of you.”

Lance bared his teeth at Lotor in a snarl, then pulled his head back just enough to free himself of Lotor’s fingers and spat in the prince’s face. Lotor recoiled with a shout, and Lance smirked. His limbs may have been shaky and uncoordinated, his head pounding and body struggling to shake off the aftershocks of eight consecutive fonarr highs, but he wasn’t going to fold so easily. “Then you’re gonna be waiting a long time, _cabron_.” he sneered as Lotor wiped at his eye. “Because us humans? We don’t _belong_ to anyone; and no amount of edging and denial is gonna make me give in to you.”

“Is that so?” Lotor growled, and Lance’s stomach dropped unpleasantly. “Well, then.” Lotor reached for the loaded syringe at his side, full almost to the top of the chamber. “I suppose I’ll have to make you submit the old fashioned way.” he grabbed Lance roughly by the neck, slamming him back against the headboard and drawing a pained cry from his lips. The dizziness, which had largely subsided once he sat down after the latest run of being dragged around the room, returned with a vengeance.

Ice rushed through his veins, and within seconds the freshly changed sheets under him were damp again. He was faintly aware of a clatter as Lotor threw the needle somewhere, and then there were fingers tugging on his clit and he cried out at the burst of overwhelming sensation. He could hardly breathe around the swelling heat in his gut, and all too quickly he came with a wordless scream.

“You belong to me.” Lotor hissed, pinching almost hard enough to hurt and dragging Lance into a second orgasm before his first had even finished. “You are my property, my plaything, and I will not take what I want until you acknowledge this.”

Lance’s breath hitched in a sob, which turned into a moan as Lotor forced him to a third climax on the heels of the second.

“Say it.” Lotor tugged sharply, drawing another keening cry and rush of come from Lance. “Say who you belong to.”

“Na- nadi-” he panted, cutting off in a high sob as Lotor shifted his fingers and scraped a claw over Lance’s clit.

“Not Narti.” Lotor growled, wringing even more climaxes out of Lance with the bruising pressure of his fingers. “Tell me who you belong to.”

He knew what Lotor wanted to hear, even through the delirious lust fogging his mind. He knew, and he knew he shouldn’t say it, but the reason why was beyond him. “Tú.” he moaned loudly as he came again, the sheets under his ass a soggy mess on the verge of becoming a puddle.

“Who do you belong to?” Lotor snarled, sending thrills of arousing fear down Lance’s spine.

“Te perte- te-” Lance cried out as his mind went blank with yet another orgasm, Lotor’s hand yanking so hard his fingers slipped clean off of Lance’s clit.

“Enough babbling.” Lotor snapped, grabbing at Lance’s throat and squeezing. “Name your owner.”

“Lotor!” Lance shouted, arching off the bed into the touch.

“Good.” Lotor’s grip gentled, hand sliding up to cup Lance’s jaw. “Tell me again, who do you belong to?”

“Lotor.” he moaned.

“Good.” Lotor purred, running his thumb over Lance’s lower lip. “Now, I believe you deserve a reward for your good behaviour.” he pressed his thumb into Lance’s mouth, golden eyes all but shimmering with blatant arousal. “Suck.”

Lance did, tasting himself on Lotor’s skin, salty-sweet and strange. All too quickly, Lotor withdrew his hand, and Lance whined at the loss of contact until claw-tipped fingers brushed his inner thigh. He gasped at the contact, and threw his head back in a moan when the pad of Lotor’s thumb began to circle his clit. He cried out wordlessly as he peaked, but the sensations only grew stronger, like a feedback loop of pleasure that could only drive him higher and higher, past pleasure and pain into pure, raw _feeling_ which his brain couldn’t even comprehend.

“Good.” Lotor whispered in his ear, the tickle of hot air on sensitive skin multiplied to a torturous level by the relentless attack on his clit. “Do you want more?” a finger slid along his slit, and Lance keened as he came again. “I think that’s a yes.” Lotor chuckled, nipping at Lance’s ear and drawing him to yet another climax.

Something hot and thick pressed against his entrance, and Lance canted his hips up against it with a needy whine. He was burning up, boiling in his own skin, his cunt spasming and clenching on nothing. He needed to be filled, to be fucked, to scream himself hoarse until he couldn’t even remember his own name. He tried to say as much, even just a part of it, but his tongue felt thick and clumsy in his mouth, useless.

Thankfully, Lotor seemed to be of a like mind, because he wasted no time thrusting into Lance and burying himself to the hilt. His dick felt strange, segmented and nearly cylindrical, but Lance couldn’t bring himself to care about that. It was huge, filling him utterly, and he nearly came on the spot. Lotor didn’t bother with starting slow or gentle, simply digging his claws into Lance’s hips hard enough to draw blood and setting a brutal pace that rocked Lance’s whole body against his restraints. He climaxed with a shout after three thrusts, and moaned as loud as he could when Lotor responded by increasing his pace.

Every thrust struck something deep within him, sending a shock of overwhelming sensation through his lower half that his brain could only interpret as incomprehensible pleasure, and he cried out with every burst of sensation that radiated from his core. He wasn’t sure if it was his overtaxed senses playing tricks on him or some strange alien thing, but Lotor’s dick seemed to be growing as he continued to pick up steam. It was swelling faster at the base, but widening all along the length, filling him more than he’d thought possible. He wailed helplessly as he came again, his muscles tensing fruitlessly, and Lotor let out a growl that Lance could only describe as bestial.

It resonated in his bones, in his organs, and as Lotor rammed deep into him again the world went white for a few seconds. When he came back down, panting raggedly, he felt somehow even more full than before. Lotor’s hips were moving in sharp little jerks, and the shifting pressure at his entrance made it hard to think. Lotor was moaning, a low sound which set Lance’s hypersensitive skin tingling hard enough to trip him into another little white-out, and then Lotor’s claws were moving, scratching deep into his hips and ass, leaving white hot trails of ecstasy in their wake.

“Mine.” Lotor growled, warmth spilling deep in Lance alongside a particularly forceful thrust. “You are mine.” Lance keened as the warmth continued to grow in him, Lotor’s swollen cock tugging sparks of bliss from his walls and entrance with every movement. “Made for me, for my use.” another harsh thrust, another spurt of warmth. He was starting to feel its weight now, and it made it even harder to concentrate on anything but Lotor’s cock plugging him up and Lotor’s come sitting heavy in his gut. That’s what it was, he realized as a rough, wanton moan dragged itself from his dry throat. Lotor was coming in him, filling him up. It felt good, felt right, and as Lotor ducked his head to bite at Lance’s shoulder Lance screamed in pure ecstasy.

Between the teeth piercing his shoulder through sheer fabric again and again, and the constant stimulation of Lotor fucking him full of come, even remembering where he was took an enormous amount of effort. He didn’t bother, though. What did it matter where he was, as long as he was being filled, his slowly swelling belly a testament to how thoroughly Lotor was fucking him. The sheer panel over his belly was growing taut when Lotor finally went still, and Lance whined pitifully when Lotor pulled out. If he’d felt empty and needy before, now he was desperate. His inner walls fluttered, and he bucked his hips up clumsily in a silent plea.

“So needy.” Lotor tutted, running a hand over the swell of Lance’s belly, around the edges of the bulge and then down, towards his gaping entrance. “Look at you, stretched so loose you could take three cocks at once.” his fingers traced Lance’s lips, and Lance cried out as a dull pulse of pleasure shook them from their core all the way to their fingertips. “But you don’t need three, do you? You just need the one.”

Lance whined, spreading his legs, and only barely thought to wonder when his ankles had been unchained enough to let him. Lotor’s chuckle had him coming again, bucking up weakly against the fingers teasing him so cruelly, and he let out a desperate whine. He was so empty it hurt, and Lotor was only making it worse. A claw scraped along his clit brought him to another climax, and he cried out in desperation as he clenched down on air. He needed Lotor to fuck him open again, to plug and fill him until he could take no more.

“Nobody else will ever satisfy you like this.” Lotor smiled, all sharp teeth and slick promise. “You were made to fit me, and now that you’ve known the feeling of my cock in you, you will forever crave to have it again. No other will do, no other will fill you so perfectly, so absolutely. You are mine.”

Lance whimpered, involuntarily clenching down as he came again, and Lotor’s chuckle drew his climax out in a static of incomprehensible sensations. “The druids certainly did their job right with you.” he murmured, moving his hand to rub over Lance’s stomach again. “I could take you for the whole movement of my rut and you wouldn’t lose a drop.” he pressed, and Lance clenched down against the liquid trying to escape. “Perhaps I should tell my Generals to test how much you can take, later.” he mused, maintaining pressure as he stroked around Lance’s stomach. “Once your implant is in, and you’re so deep in heat you know nothing but the need to be bred, to be fucked full by any alpha who will take you.”

Lance moaned wantonly, then whined as Lotor removed his hand. “But first, we’ll have to train you properly.” Lotor gripped Lance’s leg and lifted it, pushing it back until the shackle met his handcuff and the two stuck together. “After all, the best toys are the ones that _beg_ to be used.” he trailed his claws down the back of Lance’s leg, drawing another shuddering climax from him. “But first, you’ve earned this session of reward.” he slid his hand around to grip Lance’s ass, and Lance came without warning as Lotor’s thumb claw brushed his asshole.

This time, Lotor pressed into him painfully slow, but even the slightest penetration by that magnificent inhuman rod was enough to bring him to a screaming climax on the heels of his last one. Lotor drew out until only the tip remained, then pushed slowly back in, stopping only just barely deeper than he’d gone before. Lance cried out, trying to urge Lotor faster, but claws dug deep into his hips and pinned him to the mattress.

“Behave.” Lotor ordered, drawing out excruciatingly slowly. “Or I’ll make you wait even longer for more of this.” he moved one of his hands to press on Lance’s stomach, and Lance keened. He wanted Lotor to fill him up, to fuck him into the mattress so hard nothing else existed and leave him full of the proof, but he _needed_ something in him right this second. He bucked up against the claws, managing to take another inch of Lotor’s cock into him, and was quickly slammed down against the mattress. His cuffs detached from the wall abruptly, and he cried out as Lotor pulled him onto his knees. Or, well, knee, since one of his legs was still pinned to his wrist.

“You want my cock so badly?” he snarled, moving his hand to wrap around Lance’s throat, restricting but not quite cutting off his air. He gasped, and when his leg was released from its attachment to his arm he let both fall limp. A second later his wrists were cuffed tight behind his back, and some sort of inflexible bar had materialised between his ankles, forcing them far enough apart they dragged his knees to shoulder width, if not wider. “Then you shall have it.” Lotor pulled Lance down by the throat, and they both moaned as he moved his hand to the back of Lance’s head to ram him all the way down.

The base of Lotor’s cock had a different texture to it than the rest, softer, and Lance sucked and licked as much as he was able to with his jaw forced so far open. Lotor’s claws dug into his scalp, tangling in the mess of his hair, and Lance’s legs trembled as he fought to keep himself upright. Lotor tasted so good, utterly inhuman, and Lance came again as Lotor moved his head by the hair, fucking into his mouth and down his throat as viciously as he’d plowed into Lance at first.

“Deep breath.” Lotor grunted, and Lance obeyed. A heartbeat later Lotor pulled Lance down against his crotch so hard Lance saw stars, and then his throat bulged even further as Lotor’s cock expanded rapidly. The base swelled so large it sent pangs shooting through his jaw, and Lance came again as he felt the first splash of Lotor’s come in his stomach. He licked clumsily at what he could reach, flicking the tip of his tongue against the swollen base of Lotor’s cock, and was rewarded with another spurt. Lotor rocked against his mouth, bobbing Lance’s head back and forth, and when Lance moaned Lotor came harder.

His head was beginning to spin from lack of air, Lotor’s cock filling every inch of his throat, but it felt so good. He licked and moaned, swallowed as well as he could, and as the world began to spin Lotor gripped his jaw and yanked, forcing it open just that little bit more. The fat, fleshy base of Lotor’s cock caught between his teeth, and Lotor cried out as he came so hard Lance could feel his stomach filling. He’d nearly faded completely when Lotor pulled his head back sharply by the hair, ripping his dick free of Lance’s throat still pumping out come.

Lance gasped for air, then surged forwards against the hand in his hair and desperately tried to take Lotor’s cock in his mouth again. His face was a mess by the time he succeeded, but he did succeed, and managed to take it almost as deep as it had been before. He nipped and licked at the base of Lotor’s cock until it started to soften, and would’ve kept going but for the fact that Lotor still had a hand in his hair to pull him back with.

“You truly are the best toy I’ve ever had.” Lotor panted, pulling Lance up so they were eye to eye. “I’d say you’ve more than earned a proper stuffing.” he lowered his hand to rub over Lance’s bulging belly again, and a trickle of slick leaked down his legs. “Look, your body has even decided to catch up with the program.” Lotor reached down and dipped a finger between Lance’s folds, drawing out more fluid. “Just you wait.” he purred, lifting his damp finger and swiping it over Lance’s lips. “With the implant, you’ll never run dry. So wet for me, whenever I want. Always ready and willing to beg for my knot, and always able to take it.”

The things locking his cuffs to each other powered down, and Lotor dragged his arms up over his head before rejoining them. “You truly are the best personal investment I’ve ever made.” Lotor murmured, dragging Lance’s leg up to bind it to his wrists again. He sat back, taking himself in hand, and Lance whined pitifully.

“Patience.” Lotor laughed, a low breathy sound not quite as deep as his chuckle. “When I’m ready again, you will have your reward.”

Lance whimpered, rocking against air, and Lotor shushed him without touching. He bucked his hips harder, more desperately. Couldn’t Lotor see how much he needed this? Needed to be fucked, touched at the very least, not left writhing helpless on the sheets. “Quiznack, you’re hard to resist.” Lotor laughed to himself, his fingers ghosting over Lance’s ankle that wasn’t bound next to his head. “Made just for me, and so _desperately_ eager.”

Lance whined, straining to get even the slightest bit of contact. His skin was starting to burn again, slick soaking the sheets under his ass, and Lotor’s harsh breathing wasn’t helping at all. Lance whined, arching up as much as he could in his current position, and Lotor didn’t even push his hips back down to the mattress. It felt like an eternity he spent arching and writhing against sodden silk sheets before Lotor laid hands on him again, and the contact came so without warning he could only gasp as the heat and pressure flooded his system, consuming his senses.

Then Lotor thrust into him, hard and without warning, and Lance screamed. His come splashed Lotor’s hips and thighs, but Lotor didn’t falter. He simply grunted, and thrust again, setting a near-vicious pace that left Lance breathless in seconds from moans and cries of pleasure even without every thrust ending in a burst of sensation from his core. Lotor sped up gradually, the relentless stimulation drawing climax after climax from Lance until Lotor abruptly stilled, hilted in his entirety. His cock widened, the base bulging to plug him up full and snug, and a single touch to his clit had Lance coming in synch with Lotor’s first explosive ejaculation.

Every new gush of hot, heavy come into him forced him to another blinding climax, and he could feel his stomach brushing the side of his raised leg every time his body jolted with one of Lotor’s short, sharp thrusts. He was only barely aware of his limbs, of his body at all beyond where Lotor’s touch set him ablaze with incandescent pleasure, and when Lotor pulled out he keened at the loss. A moment later, however, Lotor’s hands returned, and Lance let out a raspy moan as something as thick as Lotor’s cock was pressed into him.

It was pushed deep inside, all the way up to the part at the back of his cunt which sent such powerful sensations through him when Lotor thrust against it. He came with a weak moan as the thing in him sealed itself tight to the sensitive flesh, and Lotor pulled back to leave him panting on the sodden sheets. “There we go.” he grinned, patting Lance’s distended stomach. “All plugged up.”

Lance let out a hoarse moan as Lotor scraped his claws gently over the taut skin of his stomach, then gasped as a sharp tearing sound reached his ears. The sheer panel over his stomach, which had stretched tighter than his skin, gave up the ghost under Lotor’s claws. The ragged edges tickled against his hypersensitive skin, and a shiver worked its way through him as his ankle shackle detached from his wrist cuffs, letting his leg fall limp to the bed. Lotor’s touch returned, claws scraping thin lines into the tight skin of his belly, and Lance squirmed. He felt so heavy and full he could barely move, but paradoxically not full enough. Fresh slick was already coating his thighs and ass, and Lotor chuckled to himself.

“I think it’s high time I shared.” he mused, lifting his hand from Lance’s belly. “After all, the nicer the toy the more a pack should endeavour to share it equally.” he stood, and Lance was too exhausted to track with his eyes but he could hear Lotor walking away, hear the door open, and then nothing. He let his eyes flutter shut, and bucked up against nothing. The split edges of his now thoroughly ruined lingerie rubbed against his skin, and he shifted his hips in a circle to get more of that feeling.

Even with his sensitized skin, though, it wasn’t enough. Not after Lotor.


	4. Chapter 4

The mattress dipping was the first thing Lance felt after Lotor left, other than desperate need. He whined desperately, and a large hand with viciously sharp claws caressed the underside of his belly. That, finally, put him over the edge, and he heard a half familiar deep laugh. “Wow, Lotor wasn’t kidding about him being wet and ready.”

“And I wasn’t kidding about calling dibs.” another voice replied. Its owner leaned into view, and Lance smiled involuntarily. She looked kinda like Azula, if Azula was a purple space alien. She looked away, at something outside Lance’s field of vision, then nodded and held out a hand. “The lingerie is ruined anyways, we may as well.”

“Yessss.” a third voice hissed happily, a bright orange alien leaning into view. “Oh, I’m going to enjoy making you scream.” she grinned, her teeth needle-sharp, and distantly, very distantly, Lance knew he should be terrified. That knowledge only lasted a moment, though, because then something cold and hard was clamping down on both his nipples and he arched up off the bed with a high keen, come splashing into the puddle under his ass.

“Damn, that’s hot.” the one with the deep voice muttered, and Lance screamed again as another cold, hard clamp fastened onto his clit. His whole body trembled, the excruciating ecstasy shimmering through him in waves as his frantic writhing yanked the clamps around, the chain that linked all three of them tight against his rounded belly.

“I call- heyy, Narti, no fair.” the highest voice pouted. “Oh, in that case, sure.” she smiled again, leaning into Lance’s field of vision as his eyes struggled to refocus. “I’m looking forward to showing you what rough sex _really_ is.”

Lance whimpered, another climax shaking his frame as he was bodily rolled over to present his ass. Slick fingers probed his thus far ignored hole, and he moaned wantonly into the sheet as Space Azula quickly scissored him open. The head of her cock felt huge against his rim, and when she thrust into him in a single slow motion Lance came on the spot. She didn’t slow down, though, and Lance let out a little cry at the feeling of small nubs rubbing against his rim. They caught there as Space Azula pulled back out for another thrust, and he found himself clenching down again, and again, and again until finally she stilled inside him with a shout.

Heat poured into him, and Space Azula pulled out breathing heavily, the last few hot spurts of her come painting his back. “Hair trigger today, Acxa?” the orange one teased.

“I’d like to see you do better, Ezor.” Acxa huffed, then after a pause. “Thank you, Narti.”

“Whatever.” Ezor huffed, and Lance keened softly as his hips were lifted even further, tugging the chain between his clit and nipples so taut the raw sensation eclipsed everything else. He cried out blindly as another set of hands lifted him by the shoulders, and was abruptly muffled by what was unmistakably a dick in his mouth. It was more of a tentacle, slimy and soft save a set of firmly textured ridges on the underside, and it tasted like nothing he’d ever had in his mouth before. His cry turned into a moan as he pressed forwards, taking the dick down his throat and loving the way the tip flicked against him when he swallowed. A second one rubbed against his face, smearing it with pre, but before he could put any thought into trying to fit both in his mouth at once there was a sharp sensation between his legs.

He cried out around the tenta-dick, and Ezor reached around to give his nipple chain a sharp tug, sending him into a second climax on the heels of the first. Where Acxa’s dick had felt mostly human, Ezor’s felt utterly alien in his cunt, thick spines flaring from just under the tapered head and smaller spikes near the base catching at his walls, anchoring them together. It felt amazing, almost as good as Lotor’s massive length and girth, and he keened around the tentacle when she began to move, each scrape at his inner walls tripping him into another climax.

He tasted something bitter and strong, like espresso gone cold, and swallowed convulsively as the General fucking his mouth came in silence. Her release painted his face and hair, and he sucked as best he could to get every drop she was offering. He was barely given time to breathe before Acxa’s dick was pressing into his slack mouth, and his eyes watered as she took him by the hair to fuck slowly, excruciatingly deeper down his throat. He moaned when she hilted herself, licking clumsily at the fleshy part of her base which was so similar to Lotor’s. Perhaps she could fill him too?

“Not tonight.” Acxa laughed, stroking down his throat where it bulged just under his chin from the girth of her cockhead. “Oh, you’ll make the most perfect omega for Lotor.”

“Acxa-” Ezor panted behind him, her hips moving faster. “Come together with me.” she tugged at the chain so it pulled hard on his clit, and Lance moaned long and low. Two heats spilled into him almost as one, and as the Generals pulled out another laid her hands on him.

“Finally, my turn.” Zethrid growled, flipping him over onto his back. His fluid-filled stomach and womb both protested the movement, but Zethrid didn’t leave him time to complain. She just pinned his legs tight together at the knee, threw them over one of her broad, fluffy shoulders, and pushed her cock between his slick-soaked thighs. The underside of it brushed along his lower lips, flat flared tip kissing the bulge of his belly at the end of every thrust, and the rough ridges along the sides left white-hot ecstasy where they scraped against his thighs.

He came with a cry, but Zethrid didn’t react in the slightest, just kept pounding away between his thighs. Her one arm kept his legs together at the knees, but her other roamed his body claws-first, cutting through the silk and lance of his lingerie to leave behind more lines of burning bliss.

“Quit hogging him!” Ezor complained, and Zethrid grunted on a particularly hard thrust that shook Lance’s whole body. He gripped helplessly at the sheets, moaning as the liquid weights in him were jostled by the General’s strengthening thrusts. It was so much, too much, more raw sensation than his brain could handle except by drowning in it and calling it pleasure. Zethrid came hard and without warning, splattering his thighs and the underside of his belly with the first burst of fluid. The next burst painted streaks over the rest of his belly, and the third reached as far as the underside of his chin. Zethrid pulled her cock free of his legs before dropping them, and Lance moaned weakly as he was hauled upright.

His knees were pushed apart, cuffed hands released only to be rejoined behind his back, and the angle he was made to lean forward at forced his belly to jut out, pulling at the chain that ran over it. Two slick points prodded at his ass, and Lance moaned again as the General who must’ve been Narti began to slowly fuck into him with both tentacles. A second later he let out a high whine as Ezor’s tapered tip slid between his loose folds, the rough front edges of her large blunted spikes rubbing against sensitive flesh. He tried to drop himself lower, to impale himself on their wonderfully alien cocks, but the hands on his hips held him steady. A third hand caught in his hair, forcing his head up, and he happily took Acxa’s cock in his mouth when it was presented to him.

He moaned around it as she held him back from taking her down his throat, clumsily laving over the little nubs with his tongue as he was slowly, steadily, relentlessly fucked into by the other two Generals. Acxa abruptly gasped, hand tightening in his hair, and Ezor let out a muffled chuckle. Lance moaned again as the first of Ezor’s base spines caught just behind his entrance. He felt full, stuffed to capacity, and it was the greatest bliss he’d ever known.

“Together.” Acxa panted, and a yank to the chain running down his front had Lance screaming when suddenly he was filled with wet, heavy heat. He swallowed as much of Acxa’s climax as he could manage, the remainder dribbling from the corners of his mouth and down his chest as Ezor and Narti filled up his cunt and ass. Acxa backed off once she was done, and Ezor fell still with her dick still inside him, but Narti kept moving, her tenta-dicks plugging him up as pressure built in his ass. It felt good, so good, and he moaned loudly as Narti grabbed him by the hair to bend him backwards, forcing the chain so taut it felt like something would break.

“Let’s put that pretty mouth of yours to some more use.” Zethrid rumbled, not quite in Lotor’s bone-buzzing register but close enough it drew another climax from Lance’s body. He opened his mouth as wide as he could, and Zethrid moaned softly as he was rocked back and forth along the tip of her cock by Narti’s arrhythmic thrusts. The building pressure and his own chained climaxes made it hard to focus, but he managed to lap his tongue along the flat tip, drawing out pre as salty as seawater.

The sudden release of pressure and flood of warmth deeper into his guts was enough to shock Lance into another climax, and as Narti pulled out Zethrid took him by the back of the head and started fucking his face in earnest. He moaned around her tremendously long cock as the mixed come in his ass began to slide out, dripping down his thighs, and moaned louder when something cool and firm pressed against his leaking hole. Come squelched out around it as the first few ridges were worked in, but soon enough he’d stopped leaking, the fluid plugged inside him by something that felt roughly the shape of a christmas tree.

Zethrid pulled out abruptly, and Lance yelped as she shoved his face down into Ezor’s sweaty chest. He mouthed at her skin as hands lifted his hips up off of her dick, and whimpered as another ridged, graduated cone was pressed against his entrance. The first few ridges he took easily, Ezor’s come squelching out around it to ease its passage, but unlike with his ass he didn’t stop leaking. Even with the toy buried as far as it would go in him, he could feel Ezor’s come slowly oozing out and down his legs.

“It’s good enough.” Ezor said, tugging at the chain and drawing a dry, shaking orgasm from him. “Lotor did say to leave a mess he could clean up.”

“I need a shower.” Acxa declared. “Everyone with me?”

“I’ll join you later.” Zethrid said, grabbing Lance by the hair and dragging him to his shaking knees. “Just wanna get one more orgasm outta this toy before Lotor decides it’s private use outside of our cycles.”

“Have fun!” Ezor chirped, and Lance whimpered as Zethrid maneuvered his limbs around to her leisure. His wrists were cuffed in front of him once more, then dragged down between his legs and his ankles shackled to either side of his wrist cuffs. His face pressed into the sheets, damp and stinking of sex, and he moaned as Zethrid’s claws dragged sharp across his raised ass, leaving lines of excruciating ecstasy in their wake. He moaned brokenly, then let out a sharp cry as his head was lifted by the hair, stabs of pleasure searing from his scalp down his spine straight to his core.

“I wonder how full you can get.” Zethrid murmured, her other hand leaving his ass to palm across the upper portion of his distended gut. “How much you can swallow before you can't take anymore and have to beg to be fucked somewhere else.”

Lance whined, his mouth falling open and tongue lolling out, and Zethrid laughed. “Guess I'll have to ask Lotor’s permission to test that properly sometime, won't I?” she teased, tilting and lowering his head until he came face to face with her cock. The flared tip was as inflexible as it had been before, so large it barely fit past his teeth, and as Zethrid pushed quickly and smoothly down his throat he relished the drag of her ridges against the corners of his mouth.

The base of Zethrid’s cock, when it passed his lips, lacked the texture of Lotor’s and Acxa’s, and Lance whined softly even as she began to pull out for another thrust. This disappointment didn’t last long, of course, barely a flash before the scrape of Zethrid’s flat cockhead against the inside of his throat dragged him to another climax, and when he tasted her pre he drew a quick breath, deep as he could manage. She thrust back in with all the force he knew her to be capable of, the rhythm of her hips slowly but surely accelerating until she was fucking his face with wild abandon.

The hand not in his hair moved up from his gut to wrap around his throat, squeezing every time it bulged around her cock, and when she abruptly stilled with his nose buried in her pubes Lance moaned in tandem with her. He felt so _full_ already, and now Zethrid was rutting frantically into his face, pumping him even more full of hot, wet, heavy come. He swallowed reflexively, and another gush of come flooded into his stomach. The tight fullness was so much, too much, but Zethrid wasn’t pulling out. His eyes rolled back in his head, a weak moan dying in his throat around the girth of her cock, and another orgasm shuddered through his body.

The hand in his hair pulled without warning, yanking him up and ripping Zethrid’s cock free of his throat. Her come gushed into his mouth, filling and overflowing, and the last dregs splattered his face as she pulled roughly past his teeth. The hands in his hair and around his neck released him abruptly, and he hit the mattress with a groan. Being curled up like this made his swollen belly feel even bigger, impossibly huge as it jutted from his slim frame, and the last of Zethrid’s come in his mouth slid free to puddle under his cheek as he moaned.

Zethrid groaned in audible exhaustion, and Lance let out a hoarse echo of the sound as one of her claws traced the rim of the tight plug nestled in his ass, contact sparking another shaking orgasm. He’d gone dry, every last drop of come wrung out of his body, but come still trickled down his legs afterwards, leaking around the plug in his cunt. “Hope this is the type of mess Lotor wanted.” Zethrid huffed, and the mattress shifted as she got to her feet. “You just sit pretty and wait like a good li’l toy now.” she chuckled, footsteps moving away from the bed. “His Majesty will be along to clean you up later.”

He heard the door open, then close, and whined as his too-sensitive skin began to tingle. Without another’s touch on him, it didn’t take long for the burning need to return, but even with his hands and feet cuffed together so close to his cunt he couldn’t reach around his belly to touch himself properly. His fingers almost reached, the tips just barely grazing his lower lips, but it wasn’t enough. After Lotor, after the Generals, it wasn’t even close.

He gasped when he heard the door open, straining to lift his ass that he might get some kind of attention, but whoever had entered didn’t so much as speak. They approached the bed near-silently, footsteps only barely audible over his pulse in his ears, and Lance moaned as a cool hand brushed his hair up away from his neck, the stranger’s thumb peeling his high silken collar away from his skin. There was a pinch at the nape, then a moment of blessed cool before the pressure vanished. The hand shifted, smoothing his collar up and his hair down, then patted the back of his neck.

The footsteps retreated, door opening and closing again, and Lance whimpered as tears beaded in his eyes, an insatiable burning need saturating his body.


	5. Chapter 5

Keith was practically vibrating, every muscle in his limbs tense, ready to spring into action the second he got the word. It hadn’t even been twenty four hours since Lance was captured, but it was close. Even just thinking about what the galra might’ve done to him, what Lotor and his Generals might’ve done, it made Keith’s stomach churn. Thankfully, the rescue plan was a tried and true one. Pidge would find Lance’s bayard, Allura would find Blue, and Hunk would manufacture enough malfunctions to keep Lotor from following them once he or Shiro found Lance. If push came to shove and Lance was unconscious or worse, though Keith couldn’t bear to think about those possibilities, Allura could get in Blue and get her back to the castle.

“Alright, launch!” Pidge said, and Red was off like a shot. The bay door for the fighter drones didn’t open until he was about to hit it, and Red’s fire breath took out every last ship and sentry in one clean arc. Melted half the back wall, too, but that was alright. One less door that could be locked behind him. He spun out of his pilot seat, all but vaulting the arm of the chair and racing from the cockpit. Red’s airlock and jaw were already open when his feet hit the floor at the foot of the ladder, and he took off out of the destroyed hangar at a run.

A rough map of the ship displayed in the corner of his visor, and he made his way down to the marker Pidge had left for him that indicated the brig heedless of whether or not he was seen. The sentries who tried to stop him fell in pieces, but the lack of Generals blocking his path had him on edge. The rows of empty cells didn’t help, either.

“I got his bayard!” Pidge piped up over the comms. “Armour, too.”

“I’m-” Allura grunted with effort, and Keith distantly heard the sound of metal crashing into metal. “Getting to Blue.”

“Is anyone else feeling like this is a trap?” Hunk asked, and Keith’s stomach dropped. If the Generals weren’t coming out to stop them, then...

“Shiro, watch out.” he said quickly. “If the Generals aren’t out here, they must be guarding Lance.”

“They’re not.”

Shiro’s voice sounded strange, unsteady and flat, but Keith only half noticed as he barely refrained from being one of the chorus of pointless questions asking if Shiro had found him. “Is he alright?” he asked instead, clutching the hilt of his bayard so tight his knuckles ached.

“He’s-” Shiro took a shuddering breath, and a chill shot down Keith’s spine. “He’s alive.” there was the faint sound of things being moved, and a weak groan that could only be Lance. “No major injuries visible, but he’s not looking too good. I think he’s been drugged.”

Relief crashed over Keith, and he staggered sideways a step to sag against the nearest wall. Drugged and roughed up, the pods could handle. As long as Lance was in one piece, he’d be okay.

“Be careful on the way back to your Lions.” Allura said firmly. “The Generals may try to stop us from leaving.”

“They can try.” Keith snarled, terror and relief both ebbing away to leave steely resolve. “Who’s parked closest to Shiro?”

“I am.” Hunk said quickly.

“No.” Shiro said before Keith could tell the Yellow Paladin to make sure their leader and injured teammate got back to Black safely. “Hunk, cripple their engines and then go straight to Yellow. I’m not risking anyone getting caught here.”

There was an edge to his words, sharper than his usual no-arguing tone, and it made Keith’s gut churn anxiously again. Something was wrong, very wrong, and Shiro wasn’t telling them what. “Understood.” he said mechanically, clenching and unclenching his hand around the hilt of his bayard as he turned around and rushed back through the blue-purple halls to where he’d left Red.

“I’m with Hunk.” Pidge said as the five of them launched back towards the castle unhindered. “That was way too easy.”

“Agreed.” Allura said, her frown audible. “We’ll run a thorough scan for trackers once we get back to the castle.”

“Good call.” Shiro agreed, and Keith could ever so faintly hear Lance whimpering, a breathy little noise that did absolutely nothing to assuage his fears. “You four do that as soon as we land, I’ll get Lance to Medical.”

“I’ll tell Coran to meet you there.”

“No.” Shiro said, that sharp edge back in his voice. “Tell him to jump us somewhere remote, well away from any rebel bases.”

Keith pinged Shiro with a video call request, and his heart leapt into his chest when it was denied. Something was very, _very_ wrong. Was Lance hurt worse than he’d said? Had Lotor done something to him, like the last time Lance had been captured alone? The thought of Lotor’s hands on Lance made Keith’s skin crawl, and he was struck by the sudden urge to whirl Red around and go tear the bastard’s ship to shreds. But doing so would mean waiting to know what was wrong with Lance, so he stayed his course to Red’s hangar.

“Alright, Allura, wanna help me walk these two through a bug check?” Pidge asked, and Keith pulled off his helmet.

“You can handle this yourself, right?” he asked Red, and got a wash of warmth through their bond in response, along with a nudge for him to move quickly, before Shiro got to the express elevator that would take him up to the more lived-in parts of the castle. He nodded, and hurried out into the hangar. Black’s hangar was right next to the central elevator shaft, but Keith managed to reach the doors before Shiro did.

A second later he realized why, and his organs lurched painfully inside him. Lance was definitely drugged, and ‘not good’ was the understatement of the century in describing his condition. He seemed to be curled in a loose ball under the modesty covering of what looked like an expensive bathrobe, but just from his face Keith had an idea of what Lotor had done, and he couldn’t contain a deep snarl of pure rage.

“I’ll kill them.” he spat, and Lance’s head turned from where it had rested on Shiro’s shoulder. Clouded blue eyes looked right through him, and Lance’s mouth pulled into a mockery of a smile.

“Keith, no.” Shiro said firmly.

“I will!”

“You’d be caught!” Shiro snapped back, his grip on Lance tightening. “I want to take Lotor apart just as much as you do but if you go running back there to fight him _you will lose_.”

Keith opened his mouth to argue that he wouldn’t even have to get out of his Lion, but a hoarse moan from Lance silenced him. Shiro looked down at Lance, and Keith felt another flash of anger when revulsion crossed the Black Paladin’s face. “Get him to Medical.” Shiro said abruptly, all but shoving Lance into Keith’s arms. “And stay with him until you’ve cooled down.”

Keith yelped, staggering slightly as he tried to get a good grip on Lance, and Shiro reached out to tap the elevator’s operation panel. The doors slid open immediately, and Keith glowered at Shiro but walked in anyways. Shiro followed him, punched in the right floor, and slipped out before the doors shut. “Take care of him.” he ordered, and Keith gripped Lance tighter to his chest.

“Of course.” he nodded resolutely, and the doors slid shut. The elevator began to move, and he stepped back until he could lean on the wall. Lance made a breathy, needy sound and smushed his face into Keith’s collar, smearing it with the half-dried fluids on his skin. Keith gritted his teeth, and fought the instinct to grip Lance even tighter. Lotor was a sick, _sick_ bastard. Every fiber of his body was screaming at him to go find and kill the Emperor, or at the very least castrate him, but the thought of leaving Lance’s side even for an instant made him feel something so visceral he could only define it as No.

He trusted the other members of Team Voltron with his life, but to let any one of them near Lance in his current state? He realized he was growling, and consciously swallowed the sound. He trusted them, but he didn’t want them to see Lance like this. _Lance_ wouldn’t want them to see him like this. Keith had been the one who made sure he got back from the seedy motel on that one moon, he’d already seen Lance at the tail end of a drug-assisted mini-orgy and as long as he ignored the fact that Lance’s wrists and ankles were cuffed together with distinctly galran restraints this wasn’t much different.

The thought didn’t help as much as he’d expected it to.

“Almost there.” he murmured as the elevator doors opened, and Lance moaned against his armour. Keith quickened his step, hurrying along towards the familiar door Pidge had plastered a big red plus sign on during their first week here, and crouched to elbow the operation panel. The door slid open smoothly, and he hurried to set Lance down on the papered patient’s chair in the middle of the room.

When he withdrew his arms, however, Lance let out a weak little keening noise and twitched towards him. The sound was so desperate it almost physically hurt, and Keith quickly placed a hand on Lance’s cheek. “Hey, hey, it’s okay.” he said quickly, trying not to think about what the vaguely tacky half-dried liquid under his palm was. “I’m right here, you’re safe.” he stroked his thumb across Lance’s cheek, something in him relaxing slightly as Lance turned into the contact with a soft little noise that probably meant to be a moan. “I just need to grab some stuff and then we’ll get started cleaning you, alright?”

He didn’t get a response, but he hadn’t been expecting one. Hopefully Lance found him talking as much a comfort as he’d found Hunk’s voice when he’d been blinded by a flash bang and broken his damn leg. That mission had sucked, majorly, but at least Hunk had kept his head and talked himself and Keith through setting his leg.

Lance whined again when Keith stepped back, but didn’t strain after him, so Keith turned and started gathering supplies. Towels, antiseptic wipes, a bowl of water, and he tucked the control for the room’s cleaning systems in one of his hip pouches so he wouldn’t have to come back in after getting Lance into a pod. He piled the supplies on one of the little floating trays and pulled it along to float next to the patient’s chair, along with an empty tray for used towels and such.

“Alright, I’m gonna clean up your face first.” he told Lance, dipping a towel in the water basin and dabbing gently around his eyes. Most of it came off easily enough, staining the towel a muddy pastel pinkish purple, and he winced in sympathy when he cleaned off the scabbed-over abrasions at the corners of Lance’s mouth. He wasn’t going to think about it, he wasn’t. He just had to focus on the injuries, not on what caused them. Lance moaned as Keith dabbed an antiseptic wipe around the cracked edges of the scab.

Getting the gunk out of his hair was trickier, but the thought of putting Lance in a pod with half his head caked in alien bodily fluids made Keith feel physically ill, so he worked over the tangled curls with a wet towel until they un-matted and returned to their normal rich brown. Lance shuddered, moaning softly, and Keith made quiet shushing noises as he ran his knuckles along Lance’s jaw.

“I’m here.” he said softly, not quite a whisper but also not quite breaking the hush over the room. “I’m here, Lance. You’re safe.” he trailed his hand down to Lance’s neck, where black fabric laid snug against his skin, peeking out from under the deep red bathrobe. He didn’t want to pull the robe back, didn’t want to see what Lotor had done, but he couldn’t keep putting it off. Lance had to go in a pod, and he couldn’t go in the pod until he was in a cryo-med suit, and he couldn’t go in the suit until he was cleaned up or he’d wake up feeling gross and be upset all day.

“Alright, I’m gonna-” Keith gritted his teeth, gripping the edge of the robe. Breathe in, breathe out. He could do this. He’d seen Lance naked, both before and after the druids got to him. This was nothing new, just getting his teammate ready to go in a pod. “I’m gonna pull the robe off, so I can get at the rest of you.”

Lance whined, twitching awkwardly, and Keith squeezed his eyes shut. The bathrobe fell loudly to the floor, and when he cracked an eye open he almost understood the look which had crossed Shiro’s face. Lance wasn’t curled loosely, he was curled tight around an unnaturally round distention of his abdomen, his wrists and ankles locked together by galran cuffs which shone brightly now that they were no longer half muffled by fabric. Almost as bad, though, was what he’d been dressed in. It was unmistakably lingerie, ruined by claw marks and come stains and of course a massive split down the middle to accommodate the distended mass bulging out of Lance’s abdomen, and Keith didn’t know much about lacy underthings but he knew enough to figure that this thing had probably been expensive.

Lance moaned, jerking on the table, and Keith realized he was growling again. He winced, and forced himself to stop. Take care of Lance first, castrate and eviscerate Lotor later. He grabbed his Marmoran dagger from its holster under his backplate, and positioned it between Lance’s wrists. “I’m gonna start splitting the cuffs apart.” he said, doing his best to sound calm and composed. Lance shook slightly, and Keith flicked his knife to sever the bond between the cuffs. Another flick separated Lance’s wrist from his ankle, and he let Lance’s arm fall to the paper chair-cover while carefully stretching out his leg.

Lance moaned, and this time the shuddery twitch of his body was more distinct, an upwards jerk of his hips that drew Keith’s eye. His mouth fell open at the sight, then he clenched his jaw again and breathed hard through his nose to suppress a furious growl. Evisceration was too good for Lotor. Too good by far. He ripped his gaze from the twin plugs, and turned his attention instead to separating Lance’s other cuffs and easing his leg down. The cuffs themselves would have to come off eventually, but first he wanted to get Lance looking at least a little more like himself.

For a moment he wavered, torn between easing the discomfort Lance must surely be feeling and cleaning his teammate up on the outside, but only for a moment. It couldn’t possibly be healthy, whatever Lotor had done to make Lance look like this. “This is probably going to feel a little weird.” he said, reaching down between Lance’s legs and gripping the flared base of the toy. Lance moaned, the loudest sound he’d made yet, and Keith pulled gently on the plug. Lance bucked up against Keith’s hand on his thigh, and Keith screwed his eyes shut as he pulled it free.

He could still hear it, though, the splash of fluids on the chair, on the floor, accompanied by Lance’s broken cry of ecstasy. The smell was the worst, though, setting him on edge for reasons he couldn’t put words to. At least, no words that made sense. He turned away, placing the plug on the tray already holding a pair of dirty towels, and kept his eyes very carefully north of Lance’s hips as he started pressing gently on the shrinking bulge. Lance’s moans got louder, and Keith realized just how hoarse and scratchy he sounded.

“I’m sorry.” he murmured, bending down to press his forehead to Lance’s as he began to rub his hand in firm, gentle circles to help ease the fluid out. “I’m so, so sorry we didn’t get there fast enough.” talking helped drown out the sound of liquid splashing over the chair onto the floor, and Keith drew a shaky breath before continuing. “We should’ve chased him right away. Should’ve gotten you back before he could lay a single filthy hand on you.” a growl pulled from his throat, something hot-cold and heavy twisting up in his gut as images came unbidden to his mind. Images of Lance with those cuffs on, pinned down under Lotor, exposed and vulnerable and screaming.

“I’ll die before I let him touch you again.” he swore, a low rumble providing a verbal underline to his words. “I’ll kill him, slow and painful, like he deserves. He’s as good as dead, I promise.”

Lance moaned, soft and quiet again, and Keith realized the Blue Paladin’s stomach was back to its usual near-flat state. There were still fluids dripping from the lower edge of the chair into the massive puddle on the floor, and after a few seconds of near silence Keith pulled away from Lance to grab a few towels. One went on the floor by his feet, to keep the spreading puddle from touching him, and another pair went into wiping down the seat so it was no longer dripping.

Once that was handled, Keith picked his knife back up and slid it under the crotch hem of Lance’s lingerie. Or, he tried to. The tip of the blade caught against something with a metallic sound, and Lance jerked violently, his legs trembling through what Keith could only guess was a climax. Setting his knife down, he prodded at the area with his fingers until he found something. Thin, dark, and painted with the same fluids that splattered over most of Lance’s front, it took him a minute to realize what he was holding. A set of clamps, affixed to Lance’s nipples and between his legs. The chain was slack now, but from the way it curved to one side he had a terrible feeling it hadn’t been earlier.

“I’m going to take the clamps off now, okay?” he said, quickly reaching for the two attached to Lance’s nipples. As he’d expected, Lance jolted when the pressure was released, and when the third clamp came free he bucked right up against Keith’s hand, leaving a smear of mixed fluids along the back of his glove. He wiped his hand on a towel, wet it, and was about to start wiping Lance down when he remembered he still hadn’t cut off the lingerie.

Once the fabric and cuffs had joined the chain and plug and dirty towels on the second floating tray, he picked the wet towel back up and started wiping Lance down. The bruises around Lance’s neck and wrists made the anger simmering low in his chest flare, but he gritted his teeth and worked on, grabbing a fresh antiseptic wipe for each half-scabbed claw mark on Lance’s sides and hips. The marks down his legs were worse, somehow, and Keith grimaced as he realized he had two choices. Put Lance in a cryo-med suit only half cleaned, or try to manually flip him over to clean his back.

Lance made a soft noise, one that didn’t quite sound like pleasure, and Keith realized the Blue Paladin was looking at him with a small smile. Not through him, but at him, his eyes not properly clear yet but apparently cleared enough to focus. He grinned, and Lance’s smile widened. “Think you can get on your hands and knees for me?” he asked. Lance thought about it, then shook his head. “Alright, are you okay with going in the pod kinda dirty?”

Lance canted his hips up with a low whine, and Keith almost smacked himself. Right, the other plug. Helpless anger twisted in his gut, the urge to go out and destroy Lotor warring with the need to stay at Lance’s side. He shut his eyes and exhaled hard through his nose. He had his orders, he couldn’t go chasing after Lotor no matter how much he wanted to rend the bastard into itty bitty pieces. “Alright.” he lifted a hand to brush his bangs back from his face. “Alright, if you can’t turn over and support yourself this is the most I can clean up.” he opened his eyes again and met Lance’s gaze. “I’m going to try to get this plug out. It’s probably going to feel weird.”

Lance nodded, the movement jerky and unnatural, and Keith looped one arm under Lance’s thighs to hold them up as he gripped the base firmly with his other hand. It was pretty firmly lodged in place, and Keith bit back another growl of anger. Damn Lotor for putting both of them in this position. “Correction, this is probably going to hurt.” he said, and pulled harder. Lance cried out, hips lifting further off the chair, and what was evidently the first ridge of many slid free. The rest followed easier, and Keith felt painfully nauseous when more come flowed out in the plug’s absence.

Killing Lotor was right up at the top of his to-do list, just as soon as he got Lance in a pod.

Finishing cleaning Lance off was easy enough, and Keith nearly kicked himself when he realized he’d somehow forgotten to grab a cryo-med suit. “Be right back.” he gave Lance’s hand a gentle squeeze, and moved to grab one of the one-size-fits-literally-all bodysuits Coran insisted they wear when going in the pods. Thankfully, the suit was designed to almost literally put itself on, so Keith didn’t have to manhandle Lance into it. Less fortunately, whatever drug Lotor had used on Lance was evidently still in his system, because as the suit auto-fitted itself Lance let out a low moan, hips bucking up off the soaked chair.

Keith reached out, and froze with his arms halfway up. What was he doing? Lance was in the cryo-med suit, he should be going in a pod now, standard post-capture procedure. He shook his head, and leaned forward to help Lance sit up. He seemed a lot more present now, still a bit out-of-it but not like he’d been when Keith carried him in here. It helped that the suit covered most of his injuries. “Think you can make it to the cryo-pod?” he asked, and Lance swung his legs stiffly over the side of the chair.

“Guessing that’s a yes.” he smiled, moving closer to get an arm around Lance’s shoulders. Whatever this drug was, it seemed to be inhibiting Lance’s fine motor control, and while normally it’d be funny to watch one of his friends stumble around bumping into things Keith couldn’t stand to think of Lance hurting himself by accident right now. “C’mon, let’s get you-” he froze mid-sentence as Lance hooked one leg around the backs of his knees, pulling him closer until they were pressed together from hip to shoulder.

Lance’s head rested next to his, and Keith bit down hard on the inside of his cheek as Lance moaned in his ear. “You need to get in a cryo-pod.” he said, trying to pull free without sending Lance toppling to the floor.

Lance whined, and his hips jerked against Keith’s. His face burned, and he placed his hands on Lance’s shoulders to push him away. “Lance, not now.” he said firmly. Not like this. He still felt sick when he remembered how that alien had made him ‘prove’ he was Lance’s boyfriend on that one skeezy moon before agreeing to leave, and Lance being the one to initiate things didn’t make it any better.

Lance whined, reaching for him, and Keith pulled back as far as he could without releasing Lance’s shoulders. It wasn’t enough to leave Lance’s range, lanky as he was, and Keith cringed as Lance pawed at his hips. “Lance, _no._ ”

Lance’s hands stilled, and Keith sighed. “Pod first, okay?”

Lance grumbled incoherently, but his hands fell to his sides and he pushed off of the edge of the seat. He managed to stand for all of a second before swaying, and Keith was there under his arm just before his legs gave out. “It’s okay.” he said reflexively, sliding an arm around the back of Lance’s broad shoulders and hitching him up slightly. “Let’s get you in a pod. You’ll feel a lot better.”

Lance nodded, and Keith smiled as he helped the Blue Paladin over to the door that opened into the cryo-pod room. He had to let go of Lance’s wrist pulled over his shoulders to open the door, and as they left he pulled the remote for the sanitization system out of his hip pouch. The door locked behind them with a heavier sound than usual, and he lead Lance over to the single pod sticking up out of the floor on standby. Someone else must’ve put it up for him, but they were nowhere to be seen. Whatever, it was late enough to be technically early and Lance was home safe, the others were probably already in bed.

Keith briefly considered going to his own room, once Lance was settled in the pod, but dismissed the idea almost immediately. Lance hated coming out of cryo to an empty room almost as much as Allura and Coran did; he’d just grab a blanket and wait for the pod to open. Minor injuries didn’t take that long to heal, after all.


	6. Chapter 6

Waking up from cryo was never fun. The first few seconds of cold and darkness before the thawing process finished, the exhaustion and disorientation when the pod opened to let him out, the dissonance of his body being perfectly fine when his brain insisted there should be claw marks and abrasions and- Lance’s eyes flew open and he gasped for air, collapsing to his knees on the cold floor as he retched, bringing up nothing but bile. Someone shouted, and then there was a thud and a warm presence at his side to accompany the icy colds enveloping him from within.

Something heavy and warm draped across his shoulders, falling over his back and providing a barrier between him and the hand stroking down his spine. He sucked in a breath and squeezed his eyes shut, forcing himself to hold it for a few seconds before breathing again. In, hold, out, hold, repeat. The frigid fear loosened its stranglehold, and Blue’s fluffy snowy cold pressed closer around him, a protective shell to separate him from the world. A permeable shell, though, as the hand on his back proved. Pidge’s hand. That was Pidge, babbling away at his side, trying so hard to look calm when every line of their body screamed tension and fear.

“Water?” he asked, and Pidge startled slightly before beaming at him.

“Right, yeah, one second.” they popped up and hurried across the room, grabbing one of those space capri suns from next to Keith, who seemed to have fallen asleep sitting up. “Here.” they held it out, and he pushed himself up to sitting before taking it. It was gone in seconds, and he made a mental note to brush his teeth extra well before passing out for his post-cryo nap.

“How long?” he asked, and his gut twisted at the look that crossed Pidge’s face. It couldn’t’ve been _too_ long, they and Keith still looked the same, but...

“About, sixteen hours?” they hedged. “Little bit more.”

Sixteen hours. Lance leaned back against the pod behind him, letting his hand fall to the floor. The memories of his day in Lotor’s custody were hazy, for the most part, but he was pretty sure they hadn’t broken any bones. “Shit.” he groaned, letting his head fall back against the translucent front panel. He felt, and heard, Pidge moving closer, and when they said nothing he lifted his arm in invitation. They pressed up against his side immediately, arms wrapping around his chest in a tight hug.

“I was so worried.” they whispered, head tucked against his chest as he flicked the blanket to wrap around them too. “Keith and Shiro wouldn’t tell us what was wrong, and then you were in the pod for so _long_...”

“Hey, I’m alright.” Lance pulled up a grin, looking down at Pidge.

“What happened?” they asked, looking up at him, and he had to look away as bile rose in his throat.

“Lotor-” he stopped, unable to get the words out of his mouth. “Lotor is a creep.” he said after a few seconds. “Next time we see him, I’m gonna take that bastard apart.”

“I’m sure Keith’d be happy to help.” Pidge chuckled, their laugh ringing hollow. Lance had a feeling they knew what he wasn’t saying, but that was a little bit inevitable with someone as smart as Pidge. He dreaded having to watch Hunk put the pieces together. “Hey, think you’ll be alright with just sleepyhead over there for a minute while I go grab the others?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded, getting carefully to his feet. His legs still felt weak, and his head swam as he straightened up, but he was able to walk over to the ledge where Keith was dozing without tripping over the blanket or his own feet so it was alright.

“Be right back.” Pidge grinned, only slightly more genuine than their earlier laugh, and Lance sat down close enough to Keith he could lean on his teammate’s shoulder. Post-cryo exhaustion dragged at him, and he let his eyes slide shut, the gentle rhythm of Keith’s breathing and heartbeat lulling him to sleep.

\---

Pressure on his shoulder jolted him awake, and Lance lashed out without thinking. His knuckles struck something soft, and a split second later he lost his balance, tipping sideways with a yelp. He didn’t get far though, a narrow arm around his waist catching him before he could get even close to hitting the floor. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, and he dropped his head forward with a groan as his brain caught up with his reflexes. It was just Hunk. Not Lotor, or one of his Generals, but his best friend in the universe. “Lo siento.” he mumbled, and Hunk chuckled.

“It’s cool.”

The arm around his waist tightened slightly, and Lance felt a small smile pull at his lips as he was reeled back in, his head coming to rest on a firm, muscley shoulder. Not _just_ Hunk. He nuzzled into Keith’s jacket with a soft, contented sound, too tired to care about his dignity. Hunk and Keith had both seen him way worse, anyways. “Good morning.” Keith chuckled softly, and Lance grunted as he lifted his head enough to squint at Keith.

“No.”

“It’s past midnight, so technically yes.” Hunk laughed, even as Lance pouted at him. Traitor. “And, I have breakfast.”

Okay, maybe not a traitor. Lance sat up a bit straighter, and Hunk pulled a floating tray over. Lance blinked at the bowl of plain green food goo, then pouted at his friend again. Definitely a traitor.

“You need to eat.” Keith murmured, lifting his arm to run his fingers through Lance’s hair.

“Don’t give me that look.” Hunk huffed when Lance pouted harder at him. “You’re not even awake enough to appreciate it if I made you proper food.”

Lance grumbled, but reached out and took the spork anyways. He wasn’t famished, like he usually was after an extensive stint in the pods, but he was still kinda hungry. As gross as the goo did look, it was something they’d all gotten used to by now, and he managed to get down maybe a third of the bowl before he started to feel full. Hunk frowned when Lance set the spork down, but when he opened his mouth Keith cut him off before he started.

“He’s not going to starve before breakfast, Hunk.” Keith tucked Lance’s head against his shoulder again, fingers scratching gently at his scalp. “You get the leftovers back to the kitchen, I’ll get Lance to bed.”

“Fine.” Hunk agreed after a few seconds of silence. “Get some rest, ‘kay buddy?”

Lance nodded, and let himself be pulled to his feet with only a minor hmph of complaint. He swayed for a moment as Hunk fixed the blanket around his shoulders again, then Keith’s arm was wrapped around the small of his back and he slumped against the Red Paladin as bonelessly as he could while still staying upright. The trip back to his room felt like it took forever, but also no time at all, the shuffle of their feet on the floor and drag of the blanket behind him combining with Keith’s warm presence to lull him into a half doze.

It wasn’t until they reached his door that Lance realized Keith would probably go to sleep in his own room, and an inexplicable chill gripped his heart. “Keith?” he said softly, lifting his arm to grip at the edge of Keith’s jacket. The Red Paladin looked at him with a wordless questioning noise, and Lance fixed his eyes on the red fabric between his fingers as he got the words in order in his head. “Can you, stay?”

“Of course.” Keith murmured, fingers curling tighter against Lance’s side as he tapped the operation panel to open Lance’s door. “Do you want to change into your PJs?”

Lance shook his head, and Keith walked him over to his bed. He laid down and wriggled under his blanket, scooting backwards towards the wall, and a minute later Keith joined him. One warm arm rested heavy over his waist, and he slipped his own arm around Keith in return as he snuggled closer, pressing his forehead to Keith’s shoulder.

“We-” Keith started, then stopped, and Lance lifted his head slightly with a questioning sound. “I’m glad you’re back.” Keith said softly, tangling their legs together as he moved his hand up to tuck Lance’s head under his chin. “When that cruiser took off with you and Blue inside, when Shiro said you were drugged...” he trailed off, and Lance pressed his face into the soft, worn fabric of Keith’s T-shirt. The memories of his captivity after being chained up in Lotor’s bed were hazy, but he knew he must’ve looked a complete wreck by the time he was rescued. That it had been Shiro who saw him like that made his stomach turn, but Keith’s nails scratching gently at his scalp grounded him.

“I was so _scared_.” Keith admitted, his voice small as he curled around Lance as much as their positions would allow. “And then I- I knew something was wrong, I just _knew_ , and I couldn’t- I had to be there, I had to be the one getting you ready for cryo. I had to know you were safe or I would’ve turned Red right around and turned Lotor’s ship to so much scrap metal.” Keith shuddered, pressing his forearm along Lance’s spine as he dug his fingers into Lance’s hair. “I wanted to kill him.” he breathed, his shoulders shaking slightly. “I wanted to kill Lotor for touching you, and then I saw what he did and I-” a low growl rumbled in his chest, and Lance fought a smile as affection welled up in him.

“I want to rip them apart.” he said, like it was some shameful admission. “Make them _hurt_ , make them regret ever laying a single filthy hand on you.” his breath shook, nails scratching against Lance’s scalp as his fingers curled into claws. “I can’t lose you.”

Lance chuckled, and uncurled slightly so his face was level with Keith’s. Keith who had thought to check on him, back on that one moon. Who’d seen him at his worst, and tried to make up for it when the opportunity presented itself rather than attempting to force an apology where it didn’t belong. Keith who he could honestly call his best friend on this ship, after Hunk. Keith who would probably fight death itself without hesitation if that was what it took to protect him, but wouldn’t stop Lance from fighting at his side either.

Keith stared at him, wide dark eyes unfathomably deep in the dim light, and Lance leaned in to press a gentle, chaste kiss to his lips. “I love you too, but can we talk about this in the morning?” he yawned, and when he blinked his heavy eyes open again Keith’s face was at least halfway to matching his Lion in colour.

“Okay.” he said, slightly strangled, and Lance gave him a grateful smile before curling up again, tucking his forehead against Keith’s shoulder. The last thing he felt before sleep claimed him for real was Keith pulling him closer, fingers stretching out though his shaggy, curly hair and something vibrating in his chest just below the human range of hearing that nonetheless set him at ease, filling him with a sense of absolute safety.


End file.
